narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Kisame Hoshigaki
More chakra than Nagato? Wikia: "Nagato also noted he had the highest amount of chakra of anyone in Akatsuki". but... Wikia: "Kisame had an unusually large amount of chakra, even by Akatsuki standards". ↑ Naruto chapter 255, page 13 So Kisame had more chakra than Nagato or they are on the same tier? :Has there ever been any comment on Nagato's chakra volume? Without such a comment, it would be impossible to accurately compare them. However, given the amount of comments on Kisame's chakra and the lack of comments on Nagato's, I'd say Kisame has more. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 16:36, October 29, 2010 (UTC) They might bee even. If nagato really is from the uzumaki clan his chakra would be enormous, and on top of that he has rinengan. --Rigoberto60 (talk) 16:10, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Nobody really knows but Nagato did say that kisame had the highest amount of chakra of anyone in the Akatsuki. Although, Nagato had an unusually large amount of exceptionally strong chakra, to the point of after he decimated Konoha and fought Naruto, he still had enough chakra to revive all of the people he had killed in Konoha.TailedBeast (talk) 20:16, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Nail Polish I'm not exactly familiar with the instances of his fingers being shown colored, but his appearance section lists dark blue and dark purple. So is it blue, purple, or just black? Dragonus Nesha (talk) 01:36, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Silent Killing...? It's said that seven Swordsmen of the Mist are all versed in "silent killing"; this way, as Kisame is one of them, does he have this ability? :Kisame was from a different generation so we can't assume it was a common trait with them.--Cerez365™ 19:24, June 3, 2011 (UTC) When was Kisame replaced by Zetsu? I've been wondering for a while, if White Zetsu Clones aren't strong enough to fight compared to the original, and Kisame could defeat Killer Bee, then when was Kisame replaced by one? Then I suggested that Kisame was replaced when he wasn't fighting, like when Killer Bee spit ink, because it wouldn't be that easy to capture Eight-Tails with a clone. But if you think again, Kisame was at a large advantage when Killer Bee fainted, so why would there be any need to be when he was already winning? Some people say he was replaced when he fused with Samehada, but when Zetsu came back to release the clone it still had the damaged part of Killer Bee's Version 2 Lariat. Or is it that Kisame is far too strong compared to Killer Bee that they replaced it when they first met, because they thought that they wouldn't need the original? :Kisame and the clone switched at some point while still in the water dome that's all we know.--Cerez365™ 01:42, June 21, 2011 (UTC) New profile image So why not put a new profile image for Kisame already there because it is super ugly. then I suggest it.--''Gok993'',08:27, July 03, 2011 (UTC) ---- So resurrecting this, I found a few decent ones that show his hair and still keep his signature look. There's this as well as this one--Cerez365™ 18:40, August 30, 2011 (UTC) :I like the first one better. It does cut his hair, but it's a closer image, and we can tell he has shark-like teeth. Omnibender - Talk - 21:15, August 31, 2011 (UTC) :I like the first image more.--''Deva '' 22:03, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Skin Color We all know that Kisame has a pale blue skin tone but on the third databook and on the cover of volume 50, he is shown with a more green-ish skin tone. Should this be added to his appearance with reference to the databook/volume cover? Joshbl56 19:25, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Well, I have noticed stuff like white chidori as well --Elveonora (talk) 20:10, December 4, 2011 (UTC) :I think a note can go in the trivia section this time because I know Kishimoto has coloured him differently before.--Cerez365™ 20:18, December 4, 2011 (UTC) :I've checked all the coloured images I own find of Kisame (I do not own volume 50, unfortunately) and except for the second databook back cover, he has always been drawn with he same blue-greyish colour. I think the greenish appearance on the volume 50 cover might just be a scan thing. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 22:18, December 4, 2011 (UTC) ::These are actual printed stuff oui? As in not scanned onto a computer?--Cerez365™ 22:29, December 4, 2011 (UTC) :::Yup. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 00:18, December 5, 2011 (UTC) ::::Oh, ok, because I know sometimes colour gets lost after scanning. So it can just be moved to trivia again I s'pose.--Cerez365™ 00:26, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Samehada's loyalty This is kind of a weird topic, but when I read the manga, it was my final understanding that Samehada was loyal to Kisame until the very end. First, when he's fighting Killer Bee, it appears as though Samehada rejects him, although we later discover that Zetsu had switched places with Kisame. Samehada rejected the fake Kisame because it didn't possess the massive chakra of its true owner, who was infact merged within it. In Kisame's final battle, Samehada scoots up to Killer Bee and starts gnawing on his arm while Kisame hides underwater and steals his chakra by grabbing onto the sword's hilt. I saw this as teamwork between Samehada and Kisame, although I understand that it's not clear enough to really be sure either way. But when Kisame dies, Samehada actually cries... So I like to think that the Great Blade loved his master til the bitter end, haha. Kisame is a real badass and so is Samehada. (talk) 07:39, February 6, 2012 (UTC)Lauren Whether loving Kisame or not, it got the point across to B that Kisame forced it to somehow and even Kisame said that i became much more loyal to B than had been planned on. Skitts (talk) 07:48, February 6, 2012 (UTC) Samehada works off chakra. The White Zetsu clone copies whomever they touch right down to their chakra signatures. As such, Samehada would not have been able to tell the difference. As for the incident on the Island Turtle, Kisame just forcibly used Samehada.--Cerez365™ 13:31, February 6, 2012 (UTC) Oh, okay. I knew that White Zetsu clones could copy chakra signatures, but I didn't know that they could also possess the same chakra volume as the people they copy. (talk)Lauren First of all, this isn't a forum for people to gush how awesome characters are. To dispel the doubt, it was Kisame fighting B with Samehada up until the water dome collapsed. Kisame himself said Samehada took a liking to B after he was revealed to be alive. Omnibender - Talk - 20:19, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Possible love interest? I dont know, but from the latest anime episode, the girl from the Cipher Corps had some interest in Kisame. Is it worthy of somewhere mentioning? Maybe as an addition to the note that Kisame isnt pleased with his appearence, from his conversation with Deidara in one omake? --VolteMetalic (talk) 20:13, February 23, 2012 (UTC) :Not sure. I don't find it to be particularly interesting. Omnibender - Talk - 20:15, February 23, 2012 (UTC) ::Omake. Le Cypher girl found him likeable enough. Although the anime did put a little more "stock" into their conversation. Also, since Kisame didn't reciprocate or respond at all to her advances (like Konan/Yahiko for example), I don't really see anything to add.--Cerez365™ 22:16, February 23, 2012 (UTC) :::Maybe just a note, that even that he was not liking his appearance, there was one woman from Cipher Corps which was founding him interesting and offered him a date. But unfortunately Kisame was forced to kill her. Practically he killed a girl which was liking him, in some extent. --VolteMetalic (talk) 23:03, February 23, 2012 (UTC) ::::I think this would be better on an article on the cypher girl, should we ever have enough info on her to warrant an article. I don't think that'll happen in the foreseeable future. Maybe if we get a databook entry on her after the series is done. Omnibender - Talk - 23:05, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Another Kisame Death Picture Could someone please change the picture to the manga version? The manga version looks much better and more clear than the anime version. -- (talk) 21:31, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Kisame Clone's Power vs Gai Where was it said that Kisame only had 30% of his power vs Gai? Every single chapter I have seen said that they gave the clone 30% of their power which means the clones fought at 70%. SeaTerror (talk) 07:43, June 27, 2012 (UTC) It was stated that the clones of Itachi and Kisame both had thirty percent of their chakra, which was why the Itachi clone was unable to use any Mangekyō techniques, as they would consume too much. Check chapter 260, page 16.--BeyondRed (talk) 08:01, June 27, 2012 (UTC) You meant page 17 and Kisame says otherwise on that page or else that was mistranslated by many different scanlators. SeaTerror (talk) 10:49, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Only 2 Why does Kisame only have 2 jutsu? He has shown way more in the manga. :Why don't you read the main page? Omnibender - Talk - 22:38, September 1, 2012 (UTC) From what I heard.... I could've swore(about 5 years ago) hearing that Kisame's father was a demon shark who raped his mother to make him or something. Browsing around on this wiki, it's obvious that wasn't stated on the show(which my mind originally convincing me that that's where this originated from), but was this a long ago rumor of some sorts or what(like the long-theorized rumor that Pain was Naruto's father)? (talk) 17:33, November 7, 2012 (UTC) :It is a rumor. If you remember another rumor and you find no info about it on Narutopedia, it is false. Jacce | Talk | 17:28, November 7, 2012 (UTC) Thank you Jacce. Just wanted to confirm it. Because I know that my mind didn't make up that vivid a thing only to remember it again about 5 years later (talk) 17:31, November 7, 2012 (UTC) Kusari He used to kill Fuguki. Hozuki Killer (talk) 23:46, August 9, 2013 (UTC) New infobox pic How about using this for his infobox? it has a better frontal view than the current one. I also think I can get one of the same posture, but only with a bit more teeth showing instead of the smile, if that is better? --[[User:Kasan94|'Kasan94']] ''Talkpage'' 21:29, July 9, 2014 (UTC) :bump --[[User:Kasan94|'Kasan94']] ''Talkpage'' 18:10, July 10, 2014 (UTC) :: Last Bump --[[User:Kasan94|'Kasan94']] ''Talkpage'' 20:59, July 12, 2014 (UTC) Wouldn't a Unique trait be Breathing Underwater? I can't remember if it was cause of Samehada but I'm sure I remember Kisame can breath underwater multiple times. Wouldn't that be a unique trait? LoneNinja (talk) 17:58, June 12, 2015 (UTC) :He did that only in his shark form, didn't he? And sharks usually can breath underwater. • Seelentau 愛 議 18:07, June 12, 2015 (UTC) :: He did it out of his merged form too.--SuperSaiyaMan (talk) 19:49, June 12, 2015 (UTC) :::If you provide a source, then it'll be a different talk altogether. Like Seel, I actually do not recall him ever breathing underwater without fins...--Omojuze (talk) 19:55, June 12, 2015 (UTC) :::: Chapter 506, he breathes underwater when Samehada bites Killer B so he can stay hidden. He has gills on his shoulders.--SuperSaiyaMan (talk) 19:57, June 12, 2015 (UTC) :::::A fish in water breathes through the use of gills and from what I seen on the narutowiki Kisames appearance section he has actual gills on his shoulders thus gives him the ability to breath underwater at least for a small amount of time. So I think it should be added as a unique trait unless that is changed. LoneNinja (talk) 02:20, June 13, 2015 (UTC) ::::::The unique trait would be the gills, then. • Seelentau 愛 議 09:41, June 13, 2015 (UTC) :::::::So can we add gills to the unique traits? Because it would seem like important information that people know he has gills to breath underwater because as you can see above not a lot of people think he is able to breath underwater without Samehada or transformed. LoneNinja (talk) 08:18, June 16, 2015 (UTC) Fire and Wind Kisame's Wind and Fire Realese. When did he use them? KillgoeHoshikagi (talk) 23:27, June 16, 2015 (UTC) :Never. We got those from his entry in the 4th databook. Omnibender - Talk - 23:46, June 16, 2015 (UTC) Samehada "However, it seems to be unable to automatically absorb ambient chakra, judging by the fact that all instances in which it has used the ability have either been when the opponent had a visible aura around them or when direct physical contact had already been established." Don't most chakra absorption techniques in the manga operate the same way i.e. require a visible mass of chakra and/or direct contact with a target to absorb chakra? D.Phoenix (talk) 00:09, May 20, 2016 (UTC) Trivia I know we don't typically do these type of trivia notes, but is it worth mentioning Kisame didn't receive any new dialog in the anime, as opposed to the various amount of dialog the rest of Akatsuki received following Tomoyuki Dan's passing? --Sarutobii2 (talk) 11:53, November 6, 2017 (UTC) Powerful enough to be paired with Itachi? In chapter 508, page 11, Yamato states that Kisame was an Akatsuki member powerful enough to be paired with Itachi. With that said, shouldn't that be added to his article in the abilities section? Unless this wasn't said in the raws? --Legendary Super Saiya-Jin 4 (talk) 15:00, February 16, 2018 (UTC) Does anyone know what was said in the raws? That'd be pretty helpful. --Legendary Super Saiya-Jin 4 (talk) 14:05, February 17, 2018 (UTC) Why would that statement be relevant? Everyone in Akatsuki is supposedly quite powerful on their own right, this would be a redundant statement. Omnibender - Talk - 20:00, February 17, 2018 (UTC) Because it would mean that Kisame is stronger than the rest, considering they were not strong enough to be paired with Itachi. --Legendary Super Saiya-Jin 4 (talk) 02:13, February 21, 2018 (UTC) I just went back to the chapter, and which translation did you read? If you're talking about what Yamato says immediately after Kisame commits suicide, the scanlation I'm reading just says "To think that this is how Kisame Hoshigaki, the monster of the Hidden Mist and Itachi's partner would meet his end". In no way that implies his power being a reason for being Itachi's partner, he's just pointing out things Kisame was known as. Omnibender - Talk - 02:38, February 21, 2018 (UTC) I read the Viz, chapter 508, page 11, and right after Kisame dies one of the things Yamato says is "He was an Akatsuki member powerful enough to be paired with Itachi... long feared as the scourge of the mist... I never imagined this would Hoshigaki Kisame's manner of death". If Kisame was powerful enough to be paired with Itachi, that would mean the rest weren't, so Kisame would be stronger than the rest: which is something worth noting on his page. --Legendary Super Saiya-Jin 4 (talk) 03:05, February 21, 2018 (UTC) Yeah, I think we're going to need to raw for this one. Omnibender - Talk - 19:32, February 21, 2018 (UTC) Do you or do you know anyone who has access to the raws and can translate them?--Legendary Super Saiya-Jin 4 (talk) 00:40, February 22, 2018 (UTC) Bump, if someone could clear this up that would be nice. --Legendary Super Saiya-Jin 4 (talk) 15:48, March 4, 2018 (UTC) Does anyone have the raws at all? --Legendary Super Saiya-Jin 4 (talk) 05:10, March 11, 2018 (UTC)